1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much research has been conducted on electronic devices using magneto-resistive characteristics of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). For example, a highly integrated magnetic memory device, which can read/write at high-speed and is non-volatile, has emerged as a next-generation memory device.